New Age
by Irugaa
Summary: Pequenas modificações podem modificar toda a vida de uma pessoa para melhor... ou Pior.    Dark Harry- harem .   Bashing
1. Chapter 1

Surrey 1986

Little Whinging um pequeno bairro calmo e sereno na Inglaterra, lar de varias famílias normais e pacatas. Nesse mesmo bairro na rua dos alfeiros numero quatro moravam os Dursley. Os Dursleys se gabavam orgulhosamente de serem uma família perfeitamente normal. Mas oque ninguém sabia era que os Dursley tinham um segredo, um segredo que apenas eles conheciam e tinham medo de que fosse descoberto. Esse segredo era um pequeno menino de cabelos preto e olhos verdes, o menino Harry Potter. o menino era diferente dos Dursley ele era anormal, desde que ele foi deixado na frente da casa dos Dursley depois que os pais haviam morrido, ele havia recentemente mostrado sinais de sua anormalidade. Ele flutuava pequenos objetos e movia as coisas sem sequer toca-las. Com medo que os vizinhos descobrissem eles haviam trancado ele no armário debaixo das escadas e obrigado ele a fazer varias tarefas. Cada vez que qualquer coisa estranha acontecia, eles o trancavam no armário depois de uma boa surra, para tirar essa esquisitice dele. Hoje foi um desses dias.

- Seu pequeno merdinha como você ousa. Berrou um homem grande e gordo antes de socar novamente o pequeno menino a sua frente.

- Me desculpe tio Vernom eu não queria, eu juro. Choramingou um menino de seis anos de idade, cabelos pretos desengonçados olhos verdes brilhantes, pele pálida. Ele era Harry Potter o suposto salvador do mundo bruxo, mesmo que ele não sabia disso.

O motivo que ele estava apanhando tanto foi o simples fato que ele de alguma maneira havia feito o cabelo de um de seus professores azul. Quando seu tio havia descoberto por seu primo, ele havia começado bater impiedosamente nele ignorando, os pedidos de desculpa.

Após mais um forte chute na costela Vernom, agarrou o pequeno menino e o jogou no armário debaixo das escadas e trancou ele lá. O pobre menino sequer sabia porque ele apanhava ou era obrigado a fazer as tarefas enquanto seu primo podia fazer oque quisesse o dia todo, é claro que algumas coisas estranhas aconteciam perto dele mas ele não tinha culpa. Ou tinha? .

_- Você é fraco. _Disse uma voz em sua cabeça. _– Você precisa de poder. Você precisa de mim._

- Q-Quem é você? . Gaguejou uma pergunta assustado. - Onde você esta?

_- Eu sou seu poder._ Disse a voz. _- Feche os olhos e deixe tudo comigo._

Obedecendo a voz Harry fechou os olhos, por um momento nada aconteceu, mais depois uma sensação estranha subiu em seu corpo, quando ele abriu os olhos ele se viu flutuando no escuro. Sem chão ou paredes apenas escuro breu por todo lado.

-_Você deseja poder? . _A voz perguntou. – _Poder para nunca mais pisarem em você._

- Quem é você? . Perguntou sem medo. - E onde você esta?

-_Eu sou você, eu sou sua força, a força que vai faze-los se ajoelharem aos nosso pés. _Respondeu a voz. –_Eu sou a manifestação da sua força PSI._

- PSI? . Perguntou o menino confuso.

-_ Sim, o PSI é o seu poder mental, com ele você pode fazer coisas incríveis além da magia que corre em você. _A voz respondeu.

- Magia? . Mais eu não tenho magia. Disse confuso.

-_ Sim você tem, ela e tão parte sua quanto eu sou. Você pode não saber mais você também é um bruxo, eu posso não saber sobre magia mais eu posso te ensinar tudo sobre PSI._ Começou. _ –Você quer que eu te ensine?_

- Como eu uso o PSI? . Perguntou hesitante.

-_ Simples você deve se concentrar mentalmente no que deseja fazer. A três tipos de PSI básicos o Trance, O Burst e o Rise. Á também o Nova e os tipos híbridos de PSI, mas você só vai aprender mais tarde. Uma pessoa normal leva anos para usar e controlar sua PSI mesmo com ajuda, quanto mais novo se aprende melhor, e quanto mais velho mais forte o Esper ou usuário de PSI se torna._ A voz disse antes de fazer uma pausa e continuar. – _O Burst é a capacidade de manipular o mundo ao seu redor. Essencialmente você canaliza e manipula a energia ou matéria ao seu redor. O Burst assume uma serie de formas, desde a habilidade de mover objetos apenas com sua mente, ao poder de comandar fogo ou relâmpago, ou mesmo a capacidade de manifestar objetos sólidos. Os usuários mais poderosos de Burst são capazes de desencadear devastação absoluta, destruir ou alterar o mundo ao redor deles à sua vontade. para compensar, o Burst coloca uma tremenda pressão sobre o usuário, proporcional à potência de sua capacidade. Além disso, quebrar ou até mesmo danificar o Burst pode levar a um colapso da mente ou do corpo._

_- Entendeu ate aqui? . _Perguntou a voz, recebendo um aceno do menino. –_ Ótimo, o próximo e o Trance. Trance na forma mais básica é a capacidade de manipular a mente dos outros. A maior parte das vezes ela é usada para ler mentes, mergulhar em memorias e forçar o alvo a ver ilusões. No entanto, as possibilidades de Trance vão muito, além disso, por exemplo, é teoricamente possível controlar completamente um alvo. Á também os usos menos perigosos como localizar ou comunicar as mentes de outras pessoas._

A voz fez uma pausa para o menino digerir a informação. Harry ficou extasiado com as possibilidades do uso do PSI e havia ainda muito mais para aprender, sem perder tempo ele sinalizou para a voz continuar.

-_ Bom, e por fim temos o Rise. O Rise é usado para manipular o usuário. Os poderes do Rise podem se subdivididas em três tipos: Força, Sentido e Cura. O tipo força se concentra no aumento de força física velocidade e resistência do corpo. Dando habilidades sobre-humanas ao usuário. O tipo sentido como nome diz aumenta os cinco sentidos do usuário (visão, audição, paladar, olfato e tato) para níveis extraordinários e também aumenta os reflexos do usuário. E o tipo cura é quase igual ao tipo força, mas mais forcado na resistência do organismo. Quando treinados corretamente, o usuário pode reduzir a quantidade de danos que estão sendo tomadas e quanto tempo vai levar para o seu corpo para se recuperar de danos, como um grande corte ou contusão. O usuário também pode usar essa habilidade para curar o corpo de outra pessoa em vez do seu. Á também o Nova. O Nova em um tipo de PSI removedor de limite de forma, onde o usuário e a energia PSI se mesclam. Desde que o corpo do usuário se torna mais energia do que matéria eles se tornam conhecidos como uma existência em vez de uma pessoa. Aqueles que aprendem usar o Nova podem se sobressair seus níveis de poderes. O lado negativo a esse grande poder é ele causa sequelas terríveis. Depois que atinge o seu limite o poder desaparece quase tão rápido como veio deixando os usuários totalmente drenados e sangrando nos olhos e nariz devido ao stress colocado no cérebro. Mais você não precisa se preocupar com isso eu vou ajudar você. _Disse a voz deixando Harry refletir suas palavras.

O pequeno menino passou vários minutos pensando no que lhe foi dito, o PSI como era chamado parecia ser incrível. Com ele talvez ninguém poderia mais pisar em cima dele, ele poderia fazer o que quisesse e ter oque quisesse. Ele poderia sair e ver o mundo como ele queria, poderia fazer amizades lá fora, poderia fazer coisas que ninguém poderia entender. Talvez essa oferta fosse muito boa, mas e as consequências?

- S-Se Se eu posso perguntar oque você ganha me ajudando? . Perguntou incerto.

- _É claro que sim, na verdade isso era oque eu esperava. Como eu disse eu sou o poder puro e uma parte de você, eu sou uma concentração de pura energia PSI. Enquanto eu tenho conhecimento do meu poder eu não tenho controle. Por isso eu preciso de você. Eu preciso de alguém que me controle e que use meu poder. Se você aceitar me controlar eu me unirei a você. Serei uma voz na sua cabeça e nada mais, em troca de você usar e controlar meu poder eu te ajudarei a ter oque seu coração deseja. Dinheiro, poder, mulheres… vingança. _A voz disse deixando suas palavras pairarem na mente da criança.

- Eu aceito. Harry disse confiante. – Eu quero poder, eu quero ter força para ninguém mexer mais comigo e fazer oque eu quero. Mas como eu posso chama-lo?

- _Me chame de WISE. E você fez a decisão correta._ Disse a voz com um toque de alegria.

Antes que pudesse dizer algo mais a cabeça de Harry começou a doer. Era uma dor tão intensa que parecia rasgar a cabeça dele em varias partes. Ele apertou a cabeça e gritou com a dor devastante. E tão súbita quanto veio ela se foi. O menino levou um tempo ate se recuperar da dor que o atingiu, assim que começou a se recuperar ele sentiu algo molhado saído dos olhos, ouvidos e nariz. Quando ele tocou o liquido viu uma substancia vermelha pegajosa antes de desmaiar.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

- _Harry… Harry… HARRY. Berrou uma voz gritando seu nome._

_-_ Oque? Oque aconteceu? . Perguntou confuso. – Porque minha cabeça dói tanto?

_- Harry, sou eu WISE como se sente? ._ Perguntou.

_- _WISE então foi tudo real? . Perguntou incerto da resposta. – Não foi nenhum sonho?

- _Sim aconteceu Harry foi tudo real. A dor que você esta sentindo e por causa da nossa união. Seu cérebro foi sobrecarregado das informações sobre o PSI._ WISE disse a ele. – _Como você esta acordado quer dizer que você já pode usar o PSI normalmente. Mas lembre-se apesar de controlar e conhecer você ainda deve praticar o PSI._

- Tudo bem e agora oque nós fazemos? . Perguntou ansioso para usar seu novo poder, e ele tinha alguns alvos em mente.

-_ Simples fazemos aqueles que nos machucaram sofrer. Todos eles. _WISE disse sorrindo maldosamente. (N/A: WISE tem a forma de Harry só que moreno escuro com cabelos brancos)

- Ótima ideia. Disse espelhando o sorriso maldoso.

Se concentrando no conhecimento de como usar o PSI Harry estendeu a mão direita criando chamas na palma de sua mão. As chamas dançavam na sua mão sem causar nenhum dano, com apenas um pensamento as chamas mudaram de cor. De laranja para vermelho depois verde depois azul e por fim chamas negras com as bordas lilases. Harry sorriu com o controle que tinha com o conhecimento e poder ele só precisava de um pouco de pratica. E por que não começar agora? .

Em um rápido movimento do pulso ele jogou as chamas negras na parede do armário explodindo ela. Assim que a parede explodiu ele ouviu os gritos aterrorizados de sua tia e sorriu amplamente para isso. Assim que saiu do buraco recém-criado ele viu sua tia tio e primo olhando para ele com puro terror em suas faces, e ele aproveitou cada segundo dele.

- Olá queridos tios e primo, eu acho que nós três precisamos ter uma pequena conversa. Disse zombeteiramente com chamas azuis dançando em seus dedos.

- N-N- No- Nós não precisamos falar nada seu esquisito, agora apague isso e volte pro seu armário. Vernom começou gaguejando antes de recuperar a coragem e berrar. Petúnia e Dudley ainda tremiam de medo das chamas nas mãos de Harry e ficaram ainda mais temeroso ao ver o olhar que cruzou o rosto dele, que parecia não ser notado por Vernom. - Você me ouviu esquisito volte para seu armário ago…

Vernon não conseguiu termina suas palavras antes das chamas azuis atingirem ele e se espalharem por todo o corpo rapidamente. Ele caiu rolando e gritando no chão enquanto as chamas o queimavam por inteiro. Harry notou que apesar das chamas queimarem não causava dano à pele nem ao chão, parecia que ele só sentia a dor de ser queimado vivo sem sofrer danos externos, pareciam perfeitas para tudo que esse gordo maldito havia feito a ele, sofrer sem a chance mínima de morrer. Sua tia e primo se encolhiam no canto mais e mais enquanto os gritos de dor e angustia de Vernom eram ouvidos.

- Agora querida titia quem os incômodos foram removidos que tal um pequeno bate-papo? . pergunto inocentemente enquanto brincava com as chamas na ponta dos dedos. – Eu tenho algumas duvidas e você vai tiraras para mim entendeu?

Petúnia apenas acenou com a cabeça temendo disser algo errado que causasse seu sobrinho atacar ela e Dudley. – Ótimo primeiro eu quero saber quem são meus pais e depois como eles morreram. Ordenou aumentando as chamas nos dedos para dar ênfase.

- S-S-Sua mãe era minha irmã, o nome dela era Lily, ela era igual você com essa esquisitice nela e seu pai era outro esquisito também. Disse ainda encolhida no canto.

Harry estreitou os olhos nas palavras da mulher, impaciente ele usou o PSI para rasgar as informações da cabeça dela. Ele descobriu que ela não sabia o nome de seu pai, e que ambos morrerão nas mãos de um lorde das trevas e não em um acidente de carro como ela dizia ela conhecia sobre alguns pontos no mundo bruxo e como chegar neles oque era suficiente. Assim que saiu das memorias ele viu sua tia cair com o olhar vago como se estivesse em estado catatônico. Seu primo tremia no canto sem fazer nenhum som apenas olhando para ele com medo.

- Meu meu você não é tão corajoso agora sem papai e mamãe te protegendo? . zombou fazendo as chamas azuis virarem verde.- Sabe que eu estava me perguntando qual o dano que essas chamas causam, que tal se minha pequena cobaia nisso?

Antes de Dudley pudesse falar ou fazer algo, Harry lançou as chamas verdes nele. O jovem Dursley gritou com a dor que as chamas causavam. Ele sentiu a pele queimar e abrir buracos lenta e dolorosamente em sua pele, às chamas cobriam todo seu corpo lentamente aumentado à dor cada vez mais. Tendo pouca resistência a dor Dudley desmaiou. Assim que o primo desmaiou Harry apagou as chamas com um pequeno aceno de mão e viu o corpo desmaiado com vários buracos na pele e carne verde mostrando sinais de infecção e queimaduras de terceiro grau em grande parte do corpo.

- Então WISE Oque fazemos agora? . Perguntou mentalmente.

-_ Podemos fazer qualquer coisa que quisermos mais seria melhor achar outro lugar pra ir os vizinhos devem ter ouvido os gritos e chamado alguém, e você deve treinar para controlar melhor o nosso poder. Oque foi usado aqui é apenas uma pequena parte da nossa capacidade apesar de você mostrar grande controle. WISE disse calmamente. – E também nos precisamos encontrar algo sobre o mundo bruxo. Eles possuem vários conhecimentos uteis para nós e talvez possamos encontrar futuros aliados entre ambos os mundos._

_- _É uma boa ideia mais onde vamos ficar? Nós não temos nenhum dinheiro para nada. Harry perguntou curioso.

-_ TSC TSC Harry, Harry, Harry você se esquece de que podemos usar o PSI para mexer com a mente dos outros. Nós podemos simplesmente usar nossos poderes para aproveitar tudo que a vida pode nos oferecer. WISE disse sorrindo marotamente._

_- _É verdade talvez nos possamos aproveitar a vida um pouco. Harry disse espelhando o sorriso de WISE e usando o PSI para desaparecer em um borrão estático.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seis meses depois

- Aqui esta sua bebida senhor. Disse uma bela morena botando um copo com liquido laranja na mesa a sua frente. Ela era jovem entre vinte e vinte cinco anos e usava uniforme do hotel. Calça curta e apertada branca camisa preta apertado com o nome do hotel e sandálias de dedo azul. – O senhor deseja algo mais?

- Não obrigado pode ir. Disse um menino que parecia ter sete ou oito anos dando uma gorjeta a moça. O menino era magro e bem definido pele pálida saldável, abdômen peito e braços musculosos. Cabelo preto ébano espetados para trás e olhos verdes gelados escondidos por trás do ray-ban preto que usava. Ele usava short azul comum, estava sem camisa e tinha um colar de contas grossas alternadas em preto e verde. Ele estava deitado calmamente em uma cadeira pegando sol em frente uma bela piscina.

É a vida realmente sorria para Harry Potter agora. Depois de sair dos Dursley a vida de Harry havia se tornado cada vez melhor. Usando seus poderes Harry passou a frequentar os melhores hotéis e resorts na Inglaterra e Europa. Ele dormia nos melhores quartos, comia as melhores iguarias que se poderia oferecer, bebia a melhor bebida independente da idade. E tudo isso totalmente grátis.

No dia em que foi embora da casa dos tios, Harry havia aparecido no meio de Londres em um beco. Após andar e ver as maravilhas da cidade, Harry usou seus poderes PSI para adquirir algumas roupas novas de uma loja por perto. Depois em um hotel de classe media para passar a noite. Após isso ele treinou o uso do Trance até o ponto em que ele poderia mexer com a mente das pessoas com apenas um olhar. Depois de três meses treinando duro dia e noite, ele conseguiu dominar a maioria do uso do PSI. Usando o Trance ele conseguia os melhores quartos e serviço preferencial em qualquer lugar que ele se hospedasse. Usando o Rise ele aumentou seu vigor e metabolismo para fazer exercícios físicos mais eficazes e ter resultados em pouquíssimo tempo. Seu corpo era uma prova de seu sucesso. O Burst foi o mais fácil para ele e também o mais variado. Pirocinesia, Chronocinesia, Hidrocinesia, Telecinesia, Electrocinesia, Biocinesia e muitíssimos outros foram aprendidos rapidamente. WISE havia criado um meio de dividir a mente do usuário para abrandar os efeitos do uso extenso do PSI. A técnica permitia dividir a mente do usuário varias vezes, a técnica foi considerada um presente divino por eles, pois não só permitia abrandar os efeitos negativos do uso do PSI, mais também ajudava a dar o usuário vários pontos de vista diferentes e aumentando o QI. Ele também ganhou memoria fotográfica com a técnica, pois permitia criar espaços inteiros destinados a guardar determinados assuntos e ocasiões.

WISE também havia se tornado uma parte importante da vida de Harry seja com conselhos ou dicas que ele dava ao longo do tempo. Apesar de ser uma união para beneficio mutuo ambos começaram a apreciar um ao outro.

- Então WISE oque fazemos agora? . Perguntou Harry tomando sua bebida.

- _Talvez seja hora de começar a procurar sobre o mundo magico. Você não tem nenhuma habilidade nessa área ainda. _WISE aconselhou.

- Hnn, tanto faz. Eu ainda posso botar a maioria pra baixo só com PSI. Harry bufou.

- _Verdade, mais ainda á áreas no mundo magico que poderiam aumentar nosso poder. Por exemplo, rituais, alquimia, herbologia e runas. Essas áreas podem nos tornar muito mais fortes, se alternamos entre magia e PSI poucas pessoas seriam forte para lutar conosco. _Disse sabiamente.

- Tudo bem, você tá certo, acho que tá na hora de fazer uma visitinha ao beco diagonal. Disse olhando para o céu.


	2. Chapter 2

Beco Diagonal dois dias depois.

Harry Potter era definitivamente decepcionado. Dois dias após ter decidido aprender sobre o mundo magico ele havia usado as memorias que arrancou de sua tia para achar a entrada para o mundo magico. Ele havia acabado no caldeirão furado, um lugar velho e decrepito o lugar era escuro e o cheiro de bebida era impregnado no lugar. A maioria das pessoas lá era ou mulheres velhas ou pessoas com uma aparência suspeita. Havia também aqueles que só estavam de passagem como uma professora que estava guiando uma família, até o beco. Aproveitando a chance Harry se esgueirou com o grupo antes de sumir com a multidão. Harry logo descobriu que varias informações interessantes lá, primeiro os bruxos deixavam suas mentes totalmente desprotegidas. A maioria ou não tinham defesas mentais ou eram patéticas na melhor das hipóteses, os poucos que possuíam defesas decentes eram derrubada como vidro pelo seu PSI. Outro fator que o deixou intrigado era que nenhum deles sabia ou mesmo tinha ouvido falar sobre o PSI. O mundo magica britânico era fascinante e decepcionante ao mesmo tempo. Fascinante com as possibilidades que a magia oferecia os animais mágicos, as construções e todo o conhecimento que possuia nele. E decepcionante porque grande parte desse conhecimento, animais e outras coisas eram considerados escuros e ilegais. As pessoas classificavam magia como branca e negra, e aqueles que usavam magia negra eram mal vistos a não ser se tinham dinheiro e eram de uma família com nome, de preferencia puro-sangue. O ministro era um idiota incompetente, que era facilmente subornado por alguns galeões a moeda bruxa. É claro que havia os locais e pessoas que vendiam esses itens por um determinado preço. Os bruxos também eram muito fracos, sem uma varinha quase noventa por cento morreria com certeza, os poucos que sobreviveriam era porque sabia o mínimo de magia sem varinha ou tinha outras habilidades como esgrima.

- É realmente patético não é? . Harry perguntou mentalmente para WISE.

-_ Sim, a maioria deles não possui quaisquer habilidades fora o pouco de magia que conhecem. _Disse amargamente. – _Meu conselho é aprender o máximo que você pode aqui e ir para outro lugar como a Albânia, por exemplo._

- Sim, mas eu quero ver se minha família me deixou algo, pelo que vi nas pessoas aqui eu sou uma espécie de herói por ter derrotado um lordezinho de merda que tava fazendo a maior bagunça. O jovem Esper bufou. – Eles sequer ligam que eu só estou vivo por causa do sacrifício dos meus pais.

- _Eles são como ovelhas, sofrem e são pisados sem lutar, e quando alguém os salva e mostra algo bom eles o clamam e o adoram como um herói. _Cuspiu. – _E tão rápido como o adoram o odeiam no minuto seguinte._

- É verdade, mais que se fodam esses merdas eu vou é tirar tudo que posso dessa fama e deixar eles se fuderem na próxima. Comentou enquanto andava em direção ao gringotes.

- _Concordo plenamente, mais é melhor não ficar muito por aqui nem ser muito visto á vários seguidores desse lorde que te matariam atrás de vingança e ainda não sabemos em que podemos ou não confiar. _Aconselhou WISE.

- Você tem razão todos podem ser um futuro inimigo. Ponderou antes de ficar de frente ao banco.

O Gringotes era um enorme prédio de mármore branco bem-trabalhado. Portas duplas elegantes, escada e chão também de mármore branco. Subindo as escada Harry se curvou aos dois guardas da entrada antes de entrar no banco, perdendo as faces chocadas de ambos.

Assim que entrou ele viu vários seres que das mentes que leu eram duendes aqueles que corriam o banco. Os duendes ou estavam andando de um lado pro outro carregando objetos e guiando bruxos ou em mesas pesando moedas de ouro e joias. Usando o PSI para ele fez uma rápida varredura atrás de informações na mente dos duendes. Quando tinha o suficiente ele andou até uma das mesas que estavam desocupadas.

- Bom dia senhor eu gostaria de ter uma palavra com o diretor, por favor? . Pediu educadamente em perfeita língua nativo duende.

- E eu posso saber sobre oque seria jovem senhor? . Perguntou chocado ao ver uma criança falar língua duende perfeitamente e o fato dele querer falar com o diretor

- Mais é claro, eu tenho alguns assuntos sérios a falar com envolvendo minha família. Disse ainda em língua duende.

Outra vez o duende ficou surpreso dessa vez pela educação que o menino mostrava, a maioria dos bruxos tratava-os com desdém e arrogância. – Bom jovem senhor, posso saber seu nome?

- É Harry Potter senhor posso perguntar o seu? . Pediu curiosamente.

- É claro uma descortesia de minha parte meu nome é Slightcraw. Respondeu o duende descendo de sua mesa. - Por favor, senhor Potter me acompanhe.

Harry seguiu o duende pelo banco até chegaram a uma enorme porta de madeira polida com varias entalhes em linguagem duende e o símbolo do Gringotes. Slightcraw deu três batidas na porta antes de entrar deixando Harry do lado de fora.

Poucos minutos depois Slightcraw botou a cabeça para fora da sala e fez sinal para ele entrar. A sala era bem iluminada por varias tochas espalhadas, havia varias estantes de madeira cheia de vários pergaminhos. No meio da sala era uma mesa de madeira simples com vários livros e pergaminhos em cima dela.

Por trás da mesa sentado em uma cadeira era outro duende. Ele era musculoso e vestia uma armadura de couro e metal belíssima. Tinha barba longa grisalha suja, seus olhos e sorriso demostravam ganancia, maldade e um toque de diversão. Ele tinha uma aura confiante e calma mostrando-se um guerreiro hábil. Ele era perigoso.

- Então senhor Potter posso perguntar oque é tão importante que exige minha presença. Perguntou curiosamente.

- Bem mestre Warchief, eu desejo uma revisão das minhas contas, um teste de herança e um teste de bloqueios mágicos. Pediu em língua duende.

Os olhos do duende se arregalaram quando o menino a sua frente o havia cumprimentado em linguagem duende e havia o chamado por seu titulo duende que era muitas vezes ignorado pelos outros de sua espécie. Mesmo sem saber Harry havia ganhado o respeito de um duende.

- Bem senhor Potter geralmente seu tutor magico que deveria pedir isso ou lhe informar sobre seu patrimônio. Disse.

- Meu tutor magico? . Harry perguntou fazendo o duende franzir a testa.

- Você não esta ciente de quem é seu tutor senhor Potter? . Perguntou aumentando sua carranca.

- Não senhor, ate onde sabia meus tutores eram meus tios trouxas que sofreram um infeliz acidente com fogo. Disse sem mostrar nenhum remorso.

- Bem senhor Potter eu irei dar uma olhada em seus arquivos espere um momento. Disse se levantado indo em direção a uma das prateleiras e pegando um livro grosso e velho antes de se sentar novamente.

Vários minutos se passaram desde que o duende pegou o livro. A carranca em seu rosto se aprofundava cada vez mais enquanto lia as varias paginas do livro. – Bem senhor Potter de acordo com o meu livro seu guardião legal é Albus Dumbledore, e parece que ele fez alguns saques em seu nome bem como transferências para Molly Weasley o senhor esta ciente disso, senhor Potter?

- Não eu nunca vi uma só moeda desse dinheiro e nem conheço nenhum Weasley. Respondeu com uma carranca.

- Bem senhor Potter acho melhor você ver por si só os saques e transferências em sua conta. Disse dando o livro para Harry ler.

Janeiro de 1982 – 100 galeões

Fevereiro de 1982 – 100 galeões

Março de 1982 – 100 galeões transferência de outros 100 á Molly Weasley

Abril de 1982 – 100 galeões

Maio de 1982 – 100 galeões transferência de outros 100 á Molly Weasley

Junho de 1982 – 100 galeões.

E por ai a lista continuava até o ultimo mês que passou. Quanto mais lia o livro mais a raiva de Harry aumentava. Sua raiva subiu a tal ponto que todos os objetos da sala flutuavam. Com o rosto em branco sem demostrar emoção Harry olhou para o diretor do banco exigindo uma explicação.

- Bem senhor Potter, parece que nesses anos seu tutor veio à tira mais de 180,000 galeões do seu cofre. Enquanto não é possível recuperar de volta imediatamente podemos impedir que ele retire mais criando uma nova chave. Disse solenemente. – Agora senhor Potter você deseja uma teste de herança e um teste de bloqueios mágico certo?

Harry acenou com a cabeça sem dizer nada, pensando em uma maneira de se vingar no futuro. – Bem senhor Potter para seu teste de herança vai ser necessário que você derrame algumas gotas de sangue sobre esse pergaminho. O diretor duende disse lhe estregando um pergaminho e uma adaga de prata.

Harry tirou a adaga e espetou o dedo e deixou as gotas caírem sobre o pergaminho. Seu corte fechou sozinho e, lentamente, o sangue começou a escrever:

Nome Dado: Harry James Potter

Nome Real: Hadrian Griffith Sonserina Le Fay Azkaban Potter.

Nascido em 31 de julho de 1980

Status Sanguíneo: Puro-Sangue

Filho de James Potter – Lily Evans Potter – Lilith

Nessa parte Harry levantou uma sobrancelha e o Diretor arregalou os olhos em incredulidade, mas não disse uma palavra sequer.

**Herdeiro de sangue das casas:**

Potter

Peverell

Sonserina

Caer Azkaban

Black

Griffith

Le Fay

**Herdeiro por conquista:**

Ward

Hughes

Morgan

O'Haara

Thompson

Gray

**Cofres das familias:**

Potter

Peverell

Sonserina

Caer Azkaban

Black

Griffith

Le Fay

Ward

Hughes

Morgan

O'Haara

Thompson

Gray

Adams

Foster

Holmes

McHansens

**Títulos: **Lorde Caer Azkaban, Lorde Potter, Lorde Black, Barão de Rhodes, Grão-duque Griffith, Lorde Sonserina.

Fortuna em dinheiro: 948.902 milhões de galeões. 987.740 milhões de sicles e 700 mil nuques. E crescente.

Fortuna em joias e artefatos: 864.987 milhões de galeões e 978 mil sicles. E crescente.

Fortuna em armas, armaduras e varinhas: 4,5 milhões de galeões 500 mil sicles e três nuques.

Fortuna em propriedades: 998.987 milhões de galeões. 999. 798 milhões de sicles e 965.874 milhões de nuques.

Três assentos na corte suprema. E dois assentos na confederação mundial.

**Ações:**

10% do jornal o profeta diário.

15% das ações da floreios e borrões.

25% da escola de magia e bruxaria Hogwarts.

**Propriedades:**

A mansão Potter

Mansão Black

Mansão Peverell

Mansão Griffith

Mansão Le Fay na Itália

Mansão da Sonserina

Mansões das casa conquistadas

Largo Grimmauld

Casa em Grodic Hollow

Dois vinhedos na Itália e quatro na França.

Quatro adegas na Itália

Fabrica de tecelagem na França

Sete cervejarias na Alemanha e duas na Bulgária

Ilha de Azkaban

Prisão de Azkaban

Castelo De Caer Azkaban e uma ilha própria.

Cento e oito hectares de fazendo no sul da Inglaterra

Oitenta e nove casas espalhadas pelo globo

Um boticário na Grécia e um no norte da Inglaterra

Quatorze prédios de luxo espalhados pela Europa

Viveiro de Fadas Le Fay sul da frança

Propriedade não utilizada na ilha de Caer Azkaban

Estufa de plantas magicas O'Haara na Irlanda .

Viveiro de aves magicas Griffiths

Forja de metais Gray

Cinco minas de ouro sob fidelius na Europa

Duas minas de ouro sob fidelius na América

Duas minas de prata sob fidelius na Europa

Dez coletadoras de diamantes espalhadas pela África

Fabrica de lapidação de diamantes na Espanha

Duas joalherias no sul e norte da França

**Bloqueios de capacidades mágicas: **

Ofidioglota: parcialmente bloqueado por Albus Dumbledore em novembro de 1981

Metamorfomago: bloqueado por Albus Dumbledore em novembro de 1981

Oclumente natural: parcialmente bloqueado por Albus Dumbledore em novembro de 1981

Animago: bloqueado por Albus Dumbledore em novembro de 1981

Bloqueio do núcleo magico: 75% bloqueado por Albus Dumbledore em novembro de 1981

Sensitivo: bloqueado por Albus Dumbledore em novembro de 1981

Auto – Regenerador: parcialmente bloqueado por Albus Dumbledore em novembro de 1981.

Multi- Elemental: parcialmente bloqueado por Albus Dumbledore em novembro de 1981.

Harry ficou chocado com seu patrimônio e tudo que havia adquirido. De acordo com o pergaminho ele seria uma das pessoas mais ricas tanto no mundo trouxa quanto no magico. Ele também tinha um olhar de ódio ao ler a ultima parte que mostrava que todo o seu potencial magico havia sido prejudicado por um velho senil.

- Senhor Potter creio que o leu no pergaminho foi bem esclarecedor correto? . O diretor do Gringotes perguntou nervosamente por algum motivo.

- Sim foi um tanto esclarecedor mais eu ainda vou me vingar desse maldito velho. Disse Venenosamente. – Agora eu tenho alguns pedidos, Primeiro eu queria emancipação e o titulo como o senhor de uma casa. Segundo as chaves das minhas propriedades e terceiro a remoção desses bloqueios em mim.

- Isso é perfeitamente possível já que o senhor é o ultimo membro vivo de varias casas mui antigas e nobres. As chaves e anéis das casas serão entregues por outro duende. E os bloqueios podem ser retirados por meio de um ritual queira me acompanhar. Disse em um folego se levantando e andando em direção à porta.

Harry seguiu o diretor pelos corredores do banco até chegarem á uma sala. A sala era pequena e mal iluminada, as paredes, chão e teto estavam cobertos de vários símbolos diferentes. No centro da sala era uma duende fêmea alguns centímetros menor que o diretor. Ela vestia um manto roxo e parecia ter uma carranca constante.

- Vocês estão aqui para quebrar alguma maldição? . Perguntou rudemente com sua voz aguda.

- Sim senhorita, o jovem senhor Potter aqui tem alguns bloqueios mágicos tenho certeza que suas habilidades poderiam cuidar disso certo? . O diretor pediu educadamente.

- Sim sim, tire a roupa e vá pro centro da sala o ritual vai remover qualquer coisa que esteja te prejudicando. Disse rudemente apontando para um pequeno circulo no meio da sala.

Fazendo o que a duende disse Harry tirou suas roupas e caminhou ate o circulo no centro da sala. Assim que ele chegou ao centro a duende começou a botar pedras ao redor do circulo que Harry conheceu como prata bruta.

A duende tirou uma adaga de prata das vestes e fez um corte no peito de Harry o fazendo morder os dentes para não xingar ela. Depois que algumas gotas do sangue de Harry caíram no chão a duende começou a cantar em uma língua estranha e a sala começou a brilhar.

Sem ter chance de dizer nada Harry foi cercado pela luz que irradiava da sala. No começou seu corpo formigou levemente, seus pensamentos pareciam mais claros, ele se sentiu diferente mais selvagem algo mais primal. Ele começou a sentir varias energias diferentes, os dois duendes na sala as pessoas e duendes no banco, o dragão nas cavernas, um casal transando no banheiro… deixando isso de lado Harry sentiu que cada ser irradiava uma energia diferente. Os duendes tinham uma energia cor marrom, os bruxos uma energia ou escura ou mais clara. Com vários tamanhos diferentes que Harry supôs ser o tamanho de seus núcleos mágicos.

Ele também sentiu como se um mar de poder, estivesse em seu corpo contido por uma barragem. Ele sentiu a barragem ceder cada vez mais até que ela arrebentou. Harry nunca se sentiu tão forte desde que havia ganhado o PSI, mais também junto com o poder parecia que seu corpo estava sendo divididos em vários pedaços, seus ossos pareciam quebrar e crescer novamente, sua pele parecia queimar e se reconstituir, seu sangue parecia fogo agitado nas suas veias. Mesmo tendo alta resistência a dor isso era demais para ele, estão ele simplesmente se deixou cair na inconsciência.

XXX Paisagem mental XXX

Dor… excruciante dor. Era tudo que Harry sentia, cada parte de seu doía sem parar. Mesmo o menor dos movimentos causava a dor aumentar. O pior era em sua testa era como se algo estivesse tentando dividir sua cabeça ao meio.

Mesmo em meio essa dor ele pode sentir algo diferente. Ele se sentiu confortavelmente quente. Ele sentiu sua cabeça ser deitado contra algo macio e pareciam que algo estava alisando seus cabelos levemente enquanto uma canção parecia ser cantada baixinho.

Harry não fez nada para impedir quem quer que fosse a sensação era boa demais para parar. Por algum motivo a sensações eram familiares. A voz doce e melodiosa, o cheiro inebriante que exalava, a sensação da pele lisa e macia. Tudo estranhamente familiar como se ele já conhece a pessoa seja ela quem fosse. Era familiar.

Vários minutos se passaram e Harry ainda estava de olhos fechados aproveitando a sensação de familiaridade que essa pessoa misteriosa lhe causava. Uma pequena voz em sua cabeça o dizia para abrir os olhos e olhar a pessoa misteriosa que lhe causava essas sensações novas ver quem lhe era tão familiar mesmo que ele não a conhecesse.

Abrindo lentamente seus olhos Harry viu o rosto de uma bela mulher. Ela tinha cabelos negros ébano que caiam em cascata até os ombros, olhos verde-claro que mostravam amor e orgulho, feições leves lhe dando a aparência de um anjo. Ela lhe dava um belo sorriso mostrando seus belos lábios finos e vermelhos. Sua pela era levemente bronzeada bem diferente da sua pele pálida.

Ele estava com a cabeça apoiada no colo da mulher, lhe dando visão dos seios médios e fartos dela. Ela parecia vestir uma túnica branca quase transparente que mostrava os mamilos rosados por debaixo do pano o fazendo corar levemente. Ela sorria amorosamente para ele enquanto continuava a alisar seu cabelo.

- Você finalmente acordou. Disse melodiosamente. – Devo dizer que foi bem antes do esperado, mas ainda estou muito feliz.

- Quem é você? . Perguntou sonolentamente. – E porque você me parece tão familiar?

- Meu nome é Lilith querido. Disse ainda alisando seus cabelos. – E eu creio que os filhos reconhecem suas mães.

Ao ouvir as palavras da mulher a sua frente os olhos de Harry se arregalaram em choque. – M-Mãe? . Gaguejou saindo do colo da mulher e a olhando fixamente.

- Sim Hadrian eu sou a sua verdadeira mãe. Disse com a voz baixa. – Eu sei que você deve ter muitas perguntas. E eu vou responder todas elas mais eu quero que saiba que eu sempre te amei meu filho.

- M-Ma- Mas minha mãe era Lily Evans. Gaguejou incerto de suas palavras. – O teste de herança do gringotes…

- Também me indicou certo? . Perguntou recebendo um aceno positivo de Harry. – apesar de Lily Evans ter te dado à luz eu sou sua verdadeira mãe. A criança de Lily Evans e James Potter teria nascido morta anos atrás, e eu estava procurando uma mulher forte o suficiente para gerar o meu filho. Lily Evans foi coincidentemente à única mulher que estava nos meus padrões, ela era um puro-sangue mesmo que não soubesse ela veio de uma longa linha de abortos e foi a única a nascer com magia no sangue. Ela também foi uma mulher forte e de caráter que era um bônus, e quando eu vi que o feto em seu ventre havia morrido eu decidi por o meu próprio no lugar e dar uma chance dela poder ser uma mãe mesmo que por pouco tempo.

- S-Se você realmente me amava então porque me abandonou depois deles morrerem? . Perguntou em um sussurro alto apenas o suficiente para ela ouvir. – Porque me deixou sofrendo com aqueles desgraçados todo esse tempo? . Gritou.

- Minha amada criança eu nunca o abandonaria, mas eu sou um demônio e como tal não posso interferir demais com os mortais principalmente pelo fato que o véu que cobre seu mundo e muito espesso para que eu ande livremente. Disse tristemente. – Não duvide nenhum segundo que eu ou seus irmãos e irmãs não desejássemos você conosco filho.

- E- Eu tenho irmãos? . Perguntou atordoado. – E porque eu nunca os vi?

- É culpa daquele maldito velho. Os feitiços de sangue me impediam ou seus irmãos de interferir com sua vida. Rosnou. – Não importa o quanto tentássemos nos não conseguíamos passar. Meu poder ficava cada vez mais fraco por ficar muito tempo no plano mortal com o véu ativo. E seus irmãos eram repelidos pelos feitiços ate alguns aurores viessem e eles eram forçados a sair antes de serem pegos.

- Porque esse velho está sempre fudendo com a minha vida? . Rosnou

- É porque ele precisa de você. Você ficou famoso quando derrotou o bruxo que matou seus pais e é o único destinado a fazer isso de novo. Então ele precisaria de alguém fraco e frágil, alguém fácil de manipular aos seus desejos. Disse com os olhos brilhantes em ódio. – Ele deseja você como um mártir, uma peça de sacrifício para se livrar de um incomodo e ter seu nome a par com o próprio Merlin.

- Então ele me afastou dos meus irmãos me prendeu naquele buraco de merda por seis malditos anos tudo por poder e fama. Rugiu

- Temo que sim filho, ele é o tipo que sacrifica os outros para ir atrás de seus desejos e ele esconde suas ações atrás da mascara de um grande mago da luz. Zombou Lilith. – Mas chega de falar no velho senil e vamos nos conhecer melhor certo?

- É você tá certa, mãe. Disse sorrindo. – Eu queria saber sobre a minha herança e meus irmãos se possível.

- Bem por onde começamos? . Perguntou batendo o dedo levemente no queixo.

- Que Tal o começo?

- E sei disso espertinho. Disse dando um brilho falso de raiva que fez Hadrian sorrir levemente. – Bom você percebe que a casa Potter é uma casa mui antiga e nobre certo? . Perguntou recebendo um aceno confirmativo de Hadrian. – Bem a casa dos Potter e quase tão antiga quanto à dos quatro fundadores juntamente com os Black. Longbottom, Griffith e Morgan. Como tal passou pelo que é conhecida como os tempos sombrios. Foi à época em que varias famílias magicas vieram para a Inglaterra, logo começou varias disputas entre as casas atrás de poder e dos conhecimentos e riquezas que outras famílias tinham, então varias casas dizimavam umas as outras até que não houvesse nenhum membro restante e tomavam as propriedades conquistadas e uns poucos escravos para si. Após anos de luta as casas pararam de lutar devido as enormes baixas de puros-sangues e o aumento de nascidos trouxa e mestiços. E numa tentativa de criar alianças entre as casas e aumentar o numero de puros-sangues eles casavam membros das casas uns com os outros. Ao longo dos anos algumas casas puros-sangues menores mais ricas vieram de outros países como o Malfoy, Rosier, Lestrange e entre outros eles também casaram membros entre as famílias em busca de apoio e status mais elevados.

Lilith deu uma pequena pausa para respirar e continuou.

- James como você sabe veio da família Potter e Lily era uma descendente de abortos que perderam o conhecimento sobre o mundo magico, ambas as famílias tinham conexões com outras casas também extintas mesmo que não soubessem. E sendo o ultimo membro masculino e livre você automaticamente tem direito as casas e casas conquistadas por elas. Disse dando outra pausa para respirar. – Quanto a seus irmãos, bem você teve vários mais apenas três ainda vivem são Lilian a súcubos, Diniz o Djinn e Merith a Drow. Cada um deles rei e rainhas de suas tribos, você também tem vários sobrinhos e sobrinhas por ai. Acabou de dizer se espreguiçando na cama em que estavam e que Hadrian acabara de perceber mais decidiu ficar quieto. – Então meu filho me fale um pouco sobre você e oque vai fazer a partir daqui.

- Pelo que li da memoria de algumas pessoas a Inglaterra não tem salvação. Começou dizer com uma carranca. – Eles são cordeiros esperando para serem retalhados, acreditam cegamente nas palavras de um velho senil e um jornal meia-boca, o ministério esta lotado de corrupção e os criminosos simplesmente compram suas saídas das prisões e ganham segundas e terceiras chances a cada vez.

Lilith acenou em concordância nas palavras de seu filho mais ficou em silencio e deixou-o terminar.

- Eles também são tolos ao rotular a maioria das magias como escura, e mais tolos ainda ao discriminar os seres mágicos como vampiros, gigantes, lobisomens e etc. esses seres poderiam ser grandes aliados se tivessem direito a igualdade e não serem rotulados como bestas irracionais. Meus planos por agora são conhecer meus irmãos e construir meu próprio país.

- São grandes planos os seus não? . Lilith perguntou com um sorriso. – Se eu posso perguntar como você planeja ter seu próprio país?

- Com meu PSI eu posso facilmente criar um país inteiro a partir de moléculas. Disse sorrindo fazendo Lilith arregalar os olhos nas palavras de seu filho.

- PSI? O que é isso? . Perguntou curiosa

- PSI é um tipo de energia diferente da magia, são divididos em vários tipos os três principais sendo Rise, Burst e Trance cada um com suas características próprias e também os tipos mistos que une dois dos três principais e cria um novo tipo. Explicou sem entrar em detalhes longos. – Eu sou do tipo Almighty que requer que o usuário seja altamente proficiente nos três primeiros. Eu também posso usar vários tipos de PSI diferente cada um com características próprias.

- Soa como algo extremamente poderoso, como você treinou esse poder em tão pouco tempo? . Perguntou cética.

- Eu treinei dia e noite com WISE, ele é a manifestação do meu poder PSI e também tem grande conhecimento sobre como utilizar e treinar minhas habilidades ao máximo. Disse sorrindo no pensamento de seu amigo.

- Soa como uma pessoa interessante, mas será que ele é realmente confiável? Perguntou intrigada.

- Sim mãe ele é totalmente confiável ele é uma extensão de mim e nos dois temos uma boa amizade foi ele também que me ajudou com as duas baleias e a cara de cavalo. Disse fazendo Lilith ganhar uma cara confusa e curiosa sobre quem seriam esses.

- Meus finados, tio tia e primo. Esclareceu.

- Talvez ele realmente não seja de todo mal. Lilith disse sorrindo maldosamente.

Assim que terminou de sorrir Lilith adotou uma expressão seria que fez Hadrian preocupado com a reação de sua mãe.

- Hadrian meu filho meu tempo com você esta quase no final então preste bem atenção. Disse tomando uma longa respiração. – Eu sei que você tem sonhos grandes mais vai precisar de muitos aliados e seguidores para conseguir isso. Você tem cinco anos antes de ter que frequentar a escola, eu sei que você provavelmente não quer ir, mais lá é um ótimo lugar para fazer aliados, o velho bastardo também vem monitorando sua vida então você tem apenas cinco anos para fazer aliados em outros países, conhecer seus irmãos e seus sobrinhos e se tornar o mais forte possível tanto magicamente quanto no seu PSI antes que ele aperte a vigilância em cima de você. Não seja precipitado meu e não deixe o velho te manipular mais saiba que eu amo filho e boa sorte.

Hadrian não pode dizer nada antes de sua mãe desaparecer. Ele sentiu um puxão no seu peito guiando á uma luz na escuridão. Sem resistir mais ele se deixou guiar a luz.

XXXXX

-_ Harr Harry Harry ._

Hadrian gemeu ao acordar abrindo os olhos levemente ele viu que ainda estava na sala de rituais no gringotes e ele tava com uma puta dor de cabeça.

- _Ei você tá bem cara? . _WISE perguntou preocupado. – _Como você tá se sentindo?_

- Como uma merda, meu corpo da todo dolorido e minha cabeça tá explodindo.

- Senhor Potter o senhor esta bem? . O diretor do banco perguntou.

- Eu já estive melhor. Disse se forçando a ficar de pé. – O ritual funcionou?

- Mas é claro senhor Potter o Gringotes sempre cumpre seus contratos. A Duende protestou em tom levemente ofendido.

- Me desculpe se eu a ofendi eu só fiquei curioso sobre o resultado. Desculpou-se.

- Bem senhor Potter tudo foi um sucesso mais tenho algo para senhor. O diretor disse lhe entregando três caixas pequenas uma de bronze com o símbolo do banco e as outras duas douradas com símbolos diferentes, um pequeno livro do tamanho de um caderno pequeno preto e uma carta. – A Caixa de bronze contem os anéis das casas em sua posse mostrando seu status como um senhor de uma casa, o resto eu não sei de onde veio simplesmente dizia que eram para serem entregues a você.

Hadrian pegou as caixas, livro e carta da mão do diretor o agradecendo. Curioso Hadrian abriu e começou a ler o conteúdo da carta.

_Querido Hadrian_

_Eu estou lhe enviando algo que vai lhe ajudar ao longo de sua jornada, dentro das caixas dourados que enviei estão contidas as essências de dois de seus irmãos uma contem a essência de Vladimir Dracul o primeiro e um dos mais fortes vampiros que já existiu e a outra contem a essência de Lucian Lycan também o primeiro e mais forte lobisomem que existiu porem diferente da maioria Lucian poderia se controlar e se transformar a vontade sem perde a razão._

_Ambos morrerão após suas amantes morrerem, porem ambos deixaram suas essências e conhecimento para trás. _

_O livro contem todos os conhecimentos sobre rituais, magias, ervas, criaturas e muitos mais. O livro foi escrito por cada um de seus irmãos e irmãs ao longo dos milênios e você também deve escrever seus próprios imagine isso como um rito de passagem._

_Use os rituais contidos no livros para absorver as essências de seus irmãos elas o tornaram mais forte e terá as habilidades de ambos seus irmãos mas não suas fraquezas._

_E lembre-se tenha o máximo de aliados e seguidores possíveis não importa de onde ou como eles venham aproveite o máximo às chances possíveis._

_Amor Lilith _

_Ps: Eu quero muitos netos entendido.  
>Pss: Tente ter varias mulheres ao invés de uma eu não quero outro dos meus filho morrer por causa da perda de seu amante.<em>

_Psss: Sobrinhas e irmãs estão liberadas… e eu também se você gostar de um joguinho mãe e filho._

`` … ´´

Hadrian simplesmente não conseguia formar uma palavra sequer após ler a carta. Não só ela dizia que a essência de dois de seus irmãos os primeiros Vampiro e Lobisomem da historia estava em caixas para serem unidas a ele para fortalecê-lo como também dizia que o livro continha todo o conhecimento de varias raças magicas de milênios atrás. Como também dizia que sua mãe esperava netos e de varias mulheres. Não que ele descordasse da ideia na verdade ele cumpriria obedientemente com um sorriso no rosto mais sua mãe liberando suas irmãs e as filhas de seus irmãs era uma ideia chocante. E ela se oferecer também era algo estranho não que ele não achasse sua mãe bonita na verdade ela era uma das mais belas mulheres que ele tinha visto mais ter um caso com ela bom ele iria guardar esses pensamentos para mais tarde.

- _Então Harry ou melhor Hadrian se importa de me iluminar sobre quem é essa suposta mãe e porque ela que você dentro das calcinhas dela ? . _WISE perguntou provocativamente fazendo seu hospedeiro e amigo corar vários tons de vermelho diferentes.

- C-C-Cala a boca eu explico mais tarde. Respondeu morto de vergonha algo que aparentemente sua mãe tinha muito pouco.

Deixando o embaraço de lado ele abriu a caixa que continha os anéis pertencentes as famílias que estava relacionado. Eram sete anéis cada um contendo os brasões das famílias pertencentes. Todos os anéis eram feitas de prata polida. Sem hesitar Hadrian botou um anéis em cada dedo, assim que botou os anéis eles encolheram e ficaram perfeitamente nos dedos escolhidos.

- Muito bem Senhor Potter agora que esse incomodo foi tirado nos ainda temos outras coisas para discutir. Disse em tom profissional. – Mas eu acho que o senhor deve querer algumas roupas novas não?

Nas palavras do diretor Hadrian corou novamente ao perceber que ainda estava nu. Vendo o constrangimento do menino o diretor lhe estendeu um conjunto de roupas pretas a qual Hadrian agradeceu e vestiu rapidamente.

As roupas eram bem simples em sua visão, calças apertadas pretas botas de couro, camisa preta e um manto bruxo preto com os mesmos brasões que os anéis que ele usava.

- Espero que tenha gostado das roupas senhor Potter.

- É claro agradeço por isso mais se me permite de que são feitas? . Perguntou curioso.

- Mais é claro a calça, camisa e manto são feitas de seda de Acromântula e as botas de couro de dragão. Disse simplesmente. – Tome isso como um agradecimento do gringotes por fazer vários cofres voltarem à ativa.

- Obrigado Warchief. Agradeceu educadamente. – Agora se não me engano você disse que havia outros assuntos que queria tratar.

- Perfeitamente senhor Potter. Disse sorrindo maldosamente com seus dentinhos pontudos. – Enquanto o senhor passava pelo ritual eu tomei a liberdade de verificar todas as suas contas em busca de qualquer irregularidade e me deparei com algumas coisas bem interessantes, mas acho que seria melhor falarmos em meu escritório.

Concordando com o diretor Hadrian seguiu o duende pelo gringotes novamente em direção a sua sala. Ao chegaram o diretor fez um gesto convidando Hadrian a se sentar. Sem esperar muito ele começou.

- Bem senhor Potter creio que esteja ciente de que muitas de suas casas são bem antigas e poderosas correto? . Perguntou recebendo um aceno confirmativo. – Bem e como tal algumas dessas casas possuem algumas dividas a serem cobradas, enquanto eu olhava suas contas eu achei varias dividas de outras casas com a família Black, Potter, Azkaban e Griffith parece que como algumas dessas casas não tiveram membros ativos por um longo tempo essas famílias simplesmente pararam de pagar suas dividas e como estipulado nos contratos antigos os juros continuaram a aumentar com o decorrer dos anos.

- Eu acho que esta na hora cobrar algumas dividas não? . Sorriu maldosamente.

- Senhor Potter eu acho que posso vir a gostar de trabalhar com o senhor. O Pequeno duende disse espelhando o sorriso.


End file.
